


Euphemia of the Christmas Spirit.

by Shanejayell



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Euphemia decides to hold a Christmas party....
Kudos: 1





	Euphemia of the Christmas Spirit.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Code Geass, I am only borrowing them for a bit. This story follows no particular canon, and can be considered an alternate universe. And as this is a Shanejayell fanfic, expect lesbians.

**Euphemia of the Christmas Spirit.**

Euphemia li Britannia did not miss much from the home country. Area 11, she found, was a strange and wondrous land, full of mystery and beauty, but she did find herself occasionally missing certain things. Mostly it was the holidays she noticed... when everyone would gather and families come together. Giving gifts, surprising your siblings and basking in parental love.

Now, however, she was in Area 11, along with her sister Cornelia striving for peace. Things were at a delicate juncture right now, and neither of them could leave. The Special Administrated Zone had quelled a great deal of conflict, and it appeared the treaty with the Black Knights was holding. But the delicate balance could fail at any time, and both of them needed to be here to handle any problem.

'So no Christmas for my sister,' Euphemia mused regretfully. Then she sat up as a sudden idea occurred to her: Why not have Christmas HERE? There were plenty of friends she could invite! And surely they missed the season as much as she did.

Filled with purpose Euphemia dashed off to talk to her sister.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cornelia li Britannia was frankly happy to be avoiding Christmas here in Area 11. It was always deeply uncomfortable in the Palace, with all the kids jockeying against each other trying to give the best gifts, being the best dressed and so on. Besides, things were busy here.

Studying the reports on her desk Cornelia nodded slightly. After she and her sister hammered out a treaty with the Black Knights, Zero had promptly headed to China, of all places. There he was plotting against the Eunuchs who ruled there, as well as maneuverings against her brothers and their plots.

All of which pleased Cornelia immensely. She and her family were constantly trying for position as heirs, and any trouble that Zero could cause them was welcome. Anything that kept Schneizel off the throne was a good thing, in her opinion.

"Sister!" Euphemia beamed as she hurried into her office.

"Euphy," Cornelia smiled back. Chidingly she added, "Don't run in the halls, it's unbecoming to a Princess and Viceroy."

Euphemia stuck her tongue out, making both of them laugh. "It's coming up on Christmas, and I thought we should do something for the Britannians here in Area 11," she said as she sat in the chair in front of Cornelia's desk.

"You want a Christmas party?" Cornelia guessed.

"Yes," Euphemia nodded, "it would be good for morale, and we can televise some of it for the populace, too."

"Ugh," Cornelia made a face.

Euphemia chuckled softly, "Now, now. It makes you look more like a woman of the people if you do things like that."

"Yeah, yeah," Cornelia made a face. "I'll leave who to invite to you," she said, "but try not to get us in too much trouble."

Batting her eyes Euphemia asked, "Would I do that?"

"We're doomed," Cornelia answered, deadpan.

"Meanie," Euphemia laughed as she hurried off.

The guest list was a problem, Euphemia decided later as she worked in her own office. Some invitations were easy enough... the Lancelot team, Milly Ashford and her friends at the Academy, and a few others. Cornelia, sadly, had few friends and all Euphemia could do was invite a few members of her staff. She debated inviting a few local nobles, too, but they were such stuffed shirts... no, it was best to keep it small and intimate.

'And maybe I'll get to talk to Nina again,' Euphemia admitted to herself. The shy, blushing girl she had met a few times at the school was endearingly shy and cute. The invitations went out the same day, scattering across the city and being received in various ways.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Does this mean I have to get my good suit out?" Lloyd asked, the leader of the Lancelot design team scratching his head.

"Oh course!" Cecile snapped, his attractive assistant looking vexed. "Worse, what do I wear?" she lamented.

Suzaku Kururugi stood nearby, holding his own invitation. "Maybe I can get away with my dress uniform?" he wondered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In a suite just off the Student Council headquarters in Ashford Academy, Lelouch looked at his invitation with deep suspicion. "It's some sort of trap," he declared.

CC gave him a withering look, "No, I checked with Milly. It's a party."

"Big brother!" Nunnally exclaimed cheerfully as she rolled in on her wheelchair, "Did you get a invitation to Euphie's party too?"

Lelouch instantly banished his scowl as he said, "Of course, we're both going. Do you want to dress up or...?"

Nunnally beamed, "Of course, we both should."

"The invitation says 'and guest' too," CC noted with a devilish smile, "can I come along?"

Lelouch was about to object when Nunnally beamed, "Certainly!"

'We are in SO much trouble,' Lelouch thought glumly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile in another part of the building Milly Ashford declared, "Of COURSE you are going! You can't miss this."

"But Milly," Nina Einstein murmured, the smaller girl looking uncomfortable.

"But nothing," Milly said. She put her arm around Nina' shoulders, both of them siting on a couch in the student council rooms. "You've been mooning after Euphemia since you first met, this is your chance to get to know her better!"

"But I heard she was seeing Suzaku," Nina muttered miserably.

"Rumors," Milly waved that off, "he's a knight, and they spend time together. I've talked to both, they're just friends."

"Really?" Nina asked, looking up at her.

'GOD she is cute,' Milly found herself noting. Too bad Nina wasn't her type, or she'd have to take steps. "Really," Milly agreed, "we just need to make sure you catch her attention."

'Uh oh,' Nina thought, NOT liking the look in Milly's eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The party was going quite well, Euphemia decided after Lloyd managed to spill punch down his tuxedo jacket. Again. Thankfully Cecile and Suzaku were well prepared, and managed to deal with the situation handily.

Milly Ashford has decided to attend in a scandalously low cut gown, her full breasts almost popping out, along with a slit in the dress up to her thigh. The gown probably explained several of the 'accidents' but the pretty young woman seemed oblivious to the reactions. Euphemia was rather intrigued at how much she was hanging around Cornelia, however.

Lelouch, CC and Nunnally were mingling, though poor Lelouch seemed stiff as a board. She was tempted just to tell him that she and Cornelia KNEW that he was their brother, etc etc but it was funner watching him squirm. Plus, it had the bonus of his friend CC being totally innapropriate,

"What's THIS drink?" CC asked cheerfully as she chugged a glass of something sparkly.

"Damn it, that's high quality wine," Lelouch complained. "Sip it, please."

"Heh," Nunnally hid a laugh.

Meanwhile, Gilbert Guilford looked embarrassed as he and Cornelia ended up under the mistletoe again. "Sorry, ma'am," her knight apologized bashfully.

"If this continues I may have to punish you," Cornelia noted wryly as she gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Right," Gilbert slunk off quickly.

"That was just pitiful," Milly noted challengingly to Cornelia, looking up at the slightly taller woman as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh?" Cornelia asked, looking at Milly thoughtfully.

"A mistletoe kiss should be on the lips," Milly said as she met the other woman's eyes, "and not a half hearted affair like that one."

"Well," Cornelia stepped closer, "we are under the mistletoe."

Milly didn't have a chance to answer as Cornelia closed the distance, taking the smaller woman into her arms. She dipped Milly, the two pressing closely, then Cornelia pressed her lips to hers in a deep, lingering kiss.

"Hmm," Milly sighed dreamily before Cornelia pulled back.

"Does that meet your standard for a kiss?" Cornelia drawled, a slightly blush staining her cheeks.

Milly took a moment to recover. "Oh, yes that was a good one," she purred.

Cornelia let her go and stepped back slightly. Turning to go she added, "I will be available if you wish a further demonstration."

"Oh wow," Euphemia breathed out, watching nearby.

Nina Einstein hurried up, looking distinctly embarrassed "I'm so sorry," she apologized to their hostess, "I never expected Milly to do something so extreme."

"It's fine," Euphemia reassured her, putting a hand on her bare arm. It took a LOT of effort not to look like she was ogling Nina, but it was hard. Her dress was a tamer version of Milly's, but it still clung to her curves and was cut low across the front.

"Still, I hope you'll let me make it up to you somehow," Nina added.

Euphy's mouth operated faster than her brain as the normally shy women murmured, "I could think of a few ways you could make it up to me."

Both women blushed at that, but Nina gamely continued, "I would be at your disposal, miss." She looked up as she added, "I notice we're awfully close to the mistletoe..."

"We are," Euphemia winked, "but I don't really need the excuse." And with that, she kissed her.

To be continued...?

Yeah, no idea if I'll actually continue this. I started thinking that so many of Zero/Lelouch's mistakes in Code Geass were pretty much plot driven, rather than his fault. So what might the CG universe look like if fate was not out to get him?


End file.
